Harukanaru Toki no Naka de 6 Gentou Rondo
Harukanaru Toki no Naka de 6 Gentou Rondo (遙かなる時空の中で6 幻燈ロンド; literally: Within a Distant Time 6: Film Rondo) is the direct sequel to Harukanaru Toki no Naka de 6. A trial version was released on the PlayStation Store December 15, 2016. Consumers who purchase the Treasure Box edition will acquire the following items: a visual book, a drama CD set, a fastener charm, and a package illustration signed by Tohko Mizuno. The Honeymoon Box edition includes the aforementioned bonuses plus more goodies: four clear cards, an original illustration called "My Sweet Darling", a kaleidoscope, and another drama CD set. Purchase the Gamecity Set to receive four metal charms and a map of Imperial Tokyo that gives bonus advice for leveling talismans. Plot After saving the imperial capital from destruction, the protagonist remains in the parallel world to help her comrades rebuild the ruined capital with the help from a local zaibatsu. One month later, during the Reconstruction Festival commemorating their hard-earned peace, vengeful spirits reappear and beckons the Dragon Gems to manifest. The protagonist's comrades are donned as the Eight Guardians. Along with this supernatural resurgence, an automata (a moving doll) claims the protagonist as his master. The protagonist hopes to once again restore prosperity before she returns to her home world. Changes *There are four locations are marked as bases on the world map. Visit these places after meeting certain conditions to unlock bonus character events. These events are needed to unlock a branch for a character's personal route; each base has specific characters assigned to them. **The Boarding House - Arima, Shuhei **The Enchanted Forest - Darius, Kohaku, Rudkhane, Tora **Military Residence - Kudan **Haikaraya - Murasame *A new technique system has been implemented into battle. A technique gauge will build up as the characters take actions. Once the gauge is filled, characters can move together to activate their technique. The technique's effects varies on the active characters. *Talismans from the previous game have been tweaked. *The break-off point for activating a singular character route is chapter 3. Toudou's romance route is only available on repeat playthroughs. *Downloadable content so far includes talismans, bonus scenarios, and voice packs. Characters All of the previous characters return in this title. Here are the new characters. *Man *Naoya Toudou Trophies Related Media Information on the game had been revealed by Dengeki Girl's Style. Voice actor interviews were also conducted by B's Log. Starting on August 1, a series of Twitter campaigns were held for two weeks; lucky participants would win autographs of the main voice cast via lottery. Another campaign had users vote for their favorite event scenes from the game. A chosen few who took part in selecting the winning scene were rewarded with Harukanaru Toki no Naka de 6 rubber straps. In thanks for 4,000 retweets, Yuka Kumada (Geten no Hana fame) drew miniature versions of the main cast and Tomobe. These drawings were posted onto the official site. The game was exhibited alongside other Neoromance titles in the 2016 Tokyo Game Show. Various outlets will be offering unique merchandise to those who buy both Gentou Rondo and Harukanaru Toki no Naka de 3 Ultimate. My GAMECITY Hikari members can receive nine special message cards after signing up to the service. LINE stickers based on this game are up for sale. Nico Nico users could watch a special live broadcast to commemorate the game November 2. Another broadcast was held on December 21. Neoromance ♥ Festa Haruka Matsuri 2017 Black Butterfly, this year's annual Haruka voice actor event, is themed after this title. Event merchandise can be purchased at Gamecity Shopping. The deluxe edition of the DVD recording includes a mini-drama CD, character stamps, four ring lights, and two dreaming mirrors. A promotional clip of the recording is available on YouTube. Haruka Bidanshi Matsuri Concert, a live concert shall celebrate music and character songs from this game and Haruka 3 Ultimate, will take place June 3, 2017. Namja Town is hosting a collaboration starting January 20, 2017. Consumers can buy various merchandise and thematic desserts. 315 Cafe hosted a Gentou Rondo themed cafe from December 3, 2016 to January 2017. This game is one of the titles that will be represented at at Yokohama Hakkeijima Sea Paradise's Island Festa on April 15~16 and April 22~23, 2017; event merchandise will be decorated by Kumada's illustrations. Purchase the third volume for the Haruka 6 comic to see Mizuno's miniature drawings of the new characters for the afterward; next to them is her congratulations for this game's publication. From December 8 to January 31, 2017, Koei sold limited Gentou Rondo illustration cards to celebrate the new year. This is one of the games that was used for Gamecity's Neoromance White Day 2017 character messages. A live action theatrical adaptation took place from May 4, 2017 to May 10, 2017. A dinner party featuring the stage actors will be held at the 27th floor of the Yokohama Sky Building on September 16. Tickets to attend the daytime party or the evening banquet will be sold on August 3, though My GAMECITY users can reserve a spot via lottery which lasts from July 6 to 18. Gallery External Links *Official website, Official Twitter page, Official YouTube playlist *Official Japanese PlayStation site Category:Games